


Leaving Paradis

by Akuma_Butler



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Nostalgia, confused Reiner, inner thoughts, leaving Paradis, mention of character's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma_Butler/pseuds/Akuma_Butler
Summary: Reiner's thoughts as he leaves Paradis Island.
Kudos: 1





	Leaving Paradis

based on [this Sasageyo remix.](https://t.co/4BwEyCMF8S?amp=1)

It was a rainy day. The boat left the Paradis Island in a thunder noise and Reiner stared at the unrelenting sea.

He lost everything when he came to fight on this island. Berthold was dead. Annie was left behind.

He could find no joy in meeting his family again.

He was lost. So, so lost. Black and white, right and wrong, everything was a mess, nothing made sense anymore. What he always believed turned out much more complicated than expected. Demons and martyres. It didn't make sense.

He was lost, so lost. His heart so heavy it was about to explode, he looked at the island. Going further and further, until it disappeared. Until nothing of what he lived there was left.

The laughs and the cries. The joy and the fear. The enemies who became friends. The friends who became enemies. The fallen ideals. Only blood remained. Blood, anger and sorrow. Only blood. Thick, disgusting blood.

And it was not over.

**-**

**Mello**


End file.
